Secret Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Just a quick one shot story involving my favorites. Pinger and MAG with a touch of slyness from the Howell's thrown in. Enjoy!


**_Just a quick fun one shot story that I came up with. Enjoy!_**

Mrs. Howell watched as the two young women emerged from their hut after a restful night sleep. Even though they were from different worlds, one from Hollywood, one from a farm in Kansas, a friendship developed between the lovely ladies.

Mrs. Howell thought the world of them. They were like daughters to her. She had grown to love them as such and she had a feeling they adopted her as their surrogate mother. Coming to her for advice for one thing or another.

Now she was pondering about the two women's futures. Lord only knew how much longer they would be on this island. Those two needed a man. And there were two good men who were available. The Professor and Gilligan. She had a sneaking suspicion that the girls had developed crushes on the two men.

There was no mistaking the way Ginger acted whenever she was around the Professor. Complimenting him on this or that. And the way she looked at him. It didn't escape Mrs. Howell's notice.

And Mary Ann. The girl flustered everytime Gilligan came near her. Blushing at his compliments about her cooking and finding a way to give him the smallest kiss on the cheek.

Were the two men aware? Mrs. Howell wasn't so sure.

The Professor was a tough read. He treated Ginger with utmost respect and never once did or said anything that was inappropriate. Although Mrs. Howell couldn't help but see the way his eyes followed the movie star whenever she was around.

Gilligan was another story. Picking Mary Ann flowers because he thought she would like them. Asking her to go butterfly hunting. Enlisting her help for one thing or another. Go on and on about her coconut cream pie.

Mrs. Howell did happen to catch Gilligan eyeing Mary Ann one day when the girl was picking vegetables from the little garden.

Would anything bring these four together? Mrs. Howell had no idea.

"Lovey my dear!" said Mr. Howell breaking her thoughts. "How are you today?"

"Oh just fine Thurston." She replied with a smile for her husband of many years.

She was grateful she had him. He may be a sharp shrewd business man but deep down he was the sweetest most generous man she had ever known. The years she had spent as his wife were the happiest in her life. Looking back at the two young woman, she hoped that one day they would experience the same. Then an idea came to her. "Thurston!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I have a simply marvelous idea. Why don't we throw a party tonight!"

"A party my dear for what?"

Mrs. Howell thought a minute and spoke. "Well it is the anniversary of the day you proposed to me." She said. "We could say we are celebrating that."

"Spendid idea my love." He replied with a smile.

"Of course we will invite everyone and it will be such a splendid occasion."

She got up from her chair. "I'm off to tell everyone."

Mrs. Howell hurried over to where the two women were hanging up the laundry.

"Girls." She said as she approached them.

"Oh hello Mrs. Howell." greeted Ginger as she clipped a blouse to the line.

"Morning Mrs. Howell." said Mary Ann reaching into the basket.

"Girls I want to tell you that tonight Mr. Howell and I are throwing a party to celebrate the anniversary of the day he proposed to me."

Mary Ann smiled. "That's so romantic." She said clipping her favorite red dress to the clothes line.

"Sounds wonderful." said Ginger.

"I want you both to be there." said Mrs. Howell. "We'll have great food and dance and have simply a marvelous time."

"We will be there." Mary Ann assured. "You can count on it."

"Good. I'm so glad. I'm going to let the Skipper and Gilligan know." And she went on her way.

Ginger finished her work and left the area thinking. A party. A party to celebrate the anniversary of the day Mr. Howell proposed. It was sweet and romantic and frankly made her sick. She was so tired of being alone. Stuck on this island with no...Well not no men. There were some men but there was only one she was really interested in and he barely noticed her. Well she could always fix that. Smiling to herself she started on her way to where the Professor was fixing the small cart they used to haul firewood. She was about to approach him when suddenly Mary Ann came rushing out.

Ginger turned to her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Well." replied Mary Ann. "I thought it would be fun to have a date for the party tonight. So I was going to ask the Professor."

Ginger seethed inside but remained calm on the outside. "I see. Well I was about to ask him myself."

"Oh." thought Mary Ann. "This is awkward."

"Indeed." replied Ginger.

Mary Ann then spoke. "I know. We'll both ask him!"

Ginger looked at her friend in disbelief. "Both ask him?"

"Yeah. Why not? We both ask him and let him decide whose date he wants to be? It's the only fair solution."

_No. _thought Ginger. _The fair solution would be for you to back off and find another date. _"I suppose." She said aloud.

The two women hurried over to the Professor.

He stopped his work and looked up. "Hello girls." He greeted them.

"Professor, we want to ask you something." said Mary Ann.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. and Mrs. Howell are having a party to celebrate the anniversary of Mr. Howell's proposal." explained Mary Ann. "And we were wondering if you would like to go as one of our dates. Me or Ginger."

The Professor stood up feeling embarrassed and slightly amused. "Date?"

"Yes. We were both going to ask. So we are leaving it up to you. Whose date do you want to be? Mine or Ginger's?"

"This is very flattering girls but I don't think..."

"Oh please." said Ginger moving closer to him. "It would be so much fun. Don't you think?"

"I suppose." was his reply. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Sure." said Mary Ann. "Take as much time as you need."

"We'll be waiting." said Ginger gazing at him.

Mary Ann tugged her arm and pulled her away leaving the Professor there. "What was that about? You trying to level the playing field your way?" Mary Ann asked of her friend.

"Of course not." lied Ginger. "I would never..."

Mary Ann shook her head amused at the red head. "Of course." She laughed in spite of herself. "He could just as easily pick me you know." She joked not knowing how it would hurt Ginger. "I'm sweet."

"Yes but I'm a famous movie star." Ginger said trying to keep up the appearance of not caring.

"Well let the best woman win." said Mary Ann with a smile.

**Later that day**

Gilligan was out with his butterfly net trying to capture an elusive butterfly when he heard sobbing. He looked over and saw Ginger sitting on a rock by the cliff. Curious, he went over to her. "Ginger? You okay?"

Ginger clutched a white handkerchief in her hand. "I'm so scared." She said.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" Gilligan asked joining her on the rock.

"He won't pick me." She said with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't anyone pick you?" Gilligan inquired. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks Gilligan." Ginger said with a small smile wiping her tears. "But I don't think he cares."

Gilligan still didn't know who she was referring to but pressed on. "Why wouldn't he? Men like beautiful women."

"No...he is different. He probably likes Mary Ann. She's pretty and sweet and kind...I'm sure of it."

Gilligan's heart stopped. _Someone likes my Mary Ann? _Not really wanting to know but dying of curiosity, Gilligan spoke. "Ginger, who are you talking about?"

Ginger sniffed. "The Professor."

Gilligan's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "Ginger, are you sure?"

She sighed again and spoke. "I don't know...I'm just scared that he does. I'm too vain and shallow and..."

"Ginger you are not shallow and you are not vain." insisted Gilligan. "I think you are a great person. You were always nice to me. Never acted like you were better than me."

Ginger smiled at the sailorman. "You are sweet you know that." She said.

"Thanks Ginger." He said with a smile. "Look I bet the Professor does pick you. You are getting all upset over nothing. You'll see."

Ginger smiled and nodded saying nothing.

Gilligan hurried off back to the camp. Spotting the girls' hut, he went over and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Mary Ann.

"It's me. Gilligan."

"Come in."

Gilligan walked in and shut the door. "Hey Mary Ann."

"Hey Gilligan." She said holding up two dressed in front of her. "Did you hear about the party tonight?"

"Yeah Mrs. Howell told me. I think it's swell...Um...Mary Ann...would you be my date?"

Mary Ann paused and then slowly turned. "What?"

"My date...would you be my date?"

"Gilligan that's sweet of you to ask but I had already asked the Professor..."

"Yeah I know. You and Ginger both did. But I want you to be my date."

"You do?" said Mary Ann secretly feeling happy.

"Yeah this way the Professor can be Ginger's date and she'll be happy."

Mary Ann frowned. "Did Ginger put you up to this?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No...She didn't...I swear..."

"Gilligan." She said giving him a look.

"I swear to you Mary Ann, Ginger did not put me up to this. It's just...well...Ginger was crying and saying that she didn't think he would pick her and I just..."

"Oh Gilligan." Mary Ann said in frustration. "It was an act. You know how Ginger is. Pretending to be upset to get her way."

"I don't think she was pretending." assured Gilligan. "I think it was real."

Mary Ann was stunned. "You...you do?"

"I do. I think Ginger...she may have a crush on him."

"Oh...I feel awful. I had no idea...if I had know that Ginger...How could I be so stupid!"

"It's alright Mary Ann." Gilligan said patting her arm.

"What do we do now?" She asked of him. "I don't want Ginger thinking that she only got the Professor because I backed out...it would crush her. Make her feel horrible."

"I guess all we can do is wait for him to make his choice." said Gilligan.

_That afternoon_

Mary Ann made everyone a light lunch and everyone except the Professor were gathered around the table.

Ginger was quiet and picked at her food. She had no appetite. Food was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about what decision the Professor was going to make. It was killing her.

Mary Ann watched her friend feeling sad. She never meant to cause this trouble. It wasn't that she was interested in the Professor. She just thought it would be fun. That was all. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Ginger.

Mrs. Howell and Mrs. Howell were chatting up about their party and the Skipper was making suggestions about what kind of music they should play.

Gilligan tried to join in from time to time but he like Mary Ann was worried about Ginger.  
And like Ginger was worried that the Professor was going to pick Mary Ann but for a different reason.

The Professor emerged from his hut and Ginger's heart stopped. _Oh God. _She thought to herself. _This it is. He's going to..._She could hardly stand it.

He walked over to the table holding some papers in his hand. "Everyone." He said.

_Oh good. _thought Ginger. _Humiliate me in front of everyone. _

"Everyone I have something to share with you."

"You going to be Mary Ann's date or Ginger's?" asked Gilligan.

The Professor shook his head. "No Gilligan this is not that. It's something else. I've been working on writing a book about our experience on the island. I think I have a good start." He turned to Ginger. "Ginger, would you please read the first page."

The last thing she wanted to do was read a page from his boring book but Ginger took the paper and began to read.

"_We have been stranded on the island for quite a long time. Longer then we ever anticipated._  
_We have had some rough times. There were many times that we probably all wanted to kill each other. The seven of us being so close all the time."_

Ginger paused in her reading and then continued.

_"There have also been some good things about being stranded here. _  
_For me one of those good things was Ginger Grant..."_

Ginger stopped and her heart pounded. She pressed on with her reading. She felt the Professor behind her, gently brushing his lips against her hair.

_"Ginger is one of the most beautiful women I have ever encountered. And I'm not just referring to her physical beauty which is quite extraordinary, I'm referring to her inner beauty. She is not all glamour and make-up. She's quite a lady with an incredible heart of gold. __Someone who I have grown to love..."_

Tears poured down her face as she placed the paper down on the table. She looked over at the Professor. "You...You...love..."

The Professor pulled her in close placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled her out of her seat embracing her to him.

Ginger smiled at him as he gently wiped her tears away. "You love me?"

"I always have." He replied.

Ginger circled her arms around him holding him tightly. "I love you too Professor. I love you so much!"

The others watched smiling at the pair happy that they have found love.

"Well now we really have something else to celebrate don't we!" exclaimed the Skipper.

"Yes my good man! We certainly do!" declared Mr. Howell.

Mary Ann smiled feeling happy for her friend and feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to explain to the Professor that she couldn't be his date after all. There was no way she was going to allow that. She wasn't about to do that to Ginger.  
Ginger was in love with him. She wasn't.

Mary Ann looked over at Gilligan still smiling. "Gilligan, is the invite to be your date still open?"

"Of course it is!" He said.

"Then I gladly accept!" She said kissing his cheek.

**Party**

Ginger was dancing and gazing into the Professor's eyes not having a care in the world.  
Gilligan was right. It did all work out. She rested her head against the Professor's shoulder and sighed happily.

Mary Ann was dancing with Gilligan trying not to get lost in his eyes. She couldn't help herself. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a suit that the Howell had loaned to him. His hair was combed back. She never saw him look so...Truth be told the real reason she had originally asked the Professor was because she was hoping to make the sailorman jealous. Had she known Ginger's feelings for the academic she never would have done that. It worked out though. Gilligan was hers.

Gilligan took in every curve of Mary Ann's face. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Yes Ginger was beautiful but there was something about Mary Ann that captured his heart. Her sweetness, her kindess...Her silky brown hair he longed to run his fingers through.

Ginger finished her dance with the Professor and went to ask Mr. Howell if he would care to dance and saw he wasn't there. Mrs. Howell wasn't around either. The Skipper was gone too.

She turned to the Professor. "What in the world?"

Mary Ann and Gilligan noticed the other three have disappeared.

The two went to the other couple. "What is going on?" asked Mary Ann. "Where did they go?"

The Professor spotted a note on the table. "I'm guessing this will give us a clue." He replied.

He handed it to Gilligan who read it.

_I hope you are enjoying the party._  
_It was the only way we could think of to get you all to admit your feelings for each other._  
_We hope you are not mad but we needed to take drastic measures._

Gilligan put the note down. "We were set up!" He said.

"Well how do you like that?" said Mary Ann placing her hand on her hip.

Ginger shrugged. "It was sneaky but...I can't be mad. I have my Professor." With that she placed her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Gilligan spoke. "You know...I'm not mad either." With that he took Mary Ann in his arm kissing her softly on her lips.  
Mary Ann slowly circled her arms around him returning his kiss.

Mrs. Howell peaked out the window of the hut pleased with the scene. "It worked Thurston it worked!"

"Splendid!" He said. "Simply splendid!"

The End


End file.
